My love's demise was his own greed
by Lady Murder
Summary: Mello era um tremendo idiota. #100º fic. Serello.


**Disclaimer: **DN não me pertence. Serena sim.  
**Aviso: **Sim, minha centésima é com uma OC. Essa fic tem um turbilhão de significados para mim e para Srta. Abracadabra, então desculpa se não é o que alguém estava esperando. Mas é o que eu queria.

**::**

**My love's demise was his own greed**

**::**

_A garota se balançava em seus pés, enquanto esperava o velhinho de óculos voltar, olhando ao redor. Ele dissera que a partir dali ela se chamaria Serena e ela não ligou muito. Até gostou como o nome soava em inglês, mas gostou ainda mais como ele soava em espanhol. Talvez até usasse esse nome quando fugisse dali. Pelo modo como a cerca do lado do orfanato era baixa, isso provavelmente aconteceria no dia seguinte._

_Viu o velhinho voltar – era Watari, certo? – e tentou parecer o menos possível como uma criança pensando em planos de fuga. Aparentemente conseguiu, pois ele lhe estendia uma barra de chocolate. Ela o encarou meio sem jeito e o acompanhou para dentro da mansão. _

_Enquanto eles andavam, passando por várias crianças, Watari explicava o que era cada cômodo e Serena pensava em como lhe dizer que era alérgica a chocolate sem ofendê-lo, já que o pobre homem parecia uma boa pessoa._

_Chegaram ao andar dos quartos e de um deles saíam quatro garotos, mais ou menos da mesma idade que ela, ela achou. Um deles era ruivo e segurava uma bola e outro, um loiro, olhava cobiçosamente para a barra que ela tinha em mãos. Serena viu aí sua chance._

_Watari continuou a andar, distraído. E ela se aproximou do garoto, enfiando o chocolate desajeitadamente em suas mãos, para depois sair correndo. Se o velhinho perguntasse, diria que o garoto estranho pedira e ela não tivera como recusar._

::

Quando o celular tocou, Serena tinha certeza absoluta de quem era. Estivera acompanhando tudo, _tudo_. Cada passo, cada nova decisão, cada erro e acerto, cada imprudência e arrogância, cada jogada e demonstração de astúcia. Mesmo tendo dito a si mesma que era tolice, que se importar era inútil, que aprendera a prosseguir sozinha há muitos anos, que jurara a si mesma esquecer, que ensinara a si mesma a ignorar, ela estava ali, por perto. Vigiando. Monitorando. _Torcendo e esperando_.

E por sempre saber de tanta coisa, de tudo, como a palma de sua mão, quando o celular tocou, não era apenas uma ridícula e irremediável esperança que a fazia ter tanta certeza de quem era. Ela só _sabia_. Alguém tão teimoso não iria assim tão facilmente. Não daria o gosto a quem quer que fosse de simplesmente morrer.

Por isso, ao ouvir a voz de Matt dizendo seu nome do outro lado da linha, apertou o celular mais forte e perguntou:

— Onde ele está?

— _Serena, eu não..._

— Matt. — Ela disse, séria. Não era uma situação para rodeios. — Você me ligou por uma razão e eu sei qual é. Só me diga onde ele está.

Ela ouviu Matt suspirar do outro lado da linha e quase sorriu ao constatar que o ruivo nunca deixaria de ser o mesmo garoto que nunca conseguia dizer não a ela. Podia dizer não a _ele_, mas a ela? Nunca.

— _Está comigo, no lugar da última vez. Ele não estava em condições de ir muito mais longe._ — Matt disse e isso pareceu fazer com que um peso aparecesse no estômago de Serena. Ela não sabia nada de condições, só de locais. – _Eu te liguei no intuito de te avisar que ele está vivo, Serena, porque tinha certeza de que você saberia do ocorrido mais rápido que qualquer um, mas... se você aparecer por aqui, ele me mata._

— Não se eu matá-lo primeiro. — E pôde ouvir um leve riso do outro lado. — Chego aí pela noite.

— _Pela noite? Onde você está?_

— Não muito longe... por mais que eu quisesse. — Completou, em um sussurro, mais para si do que para o ruivo, mas ele ouvira.

— _Vocês nunca aprendem._

Então Serena pensou em Matt. Em como ele deve ter chegado quase imediatamente após a explosão. Em como ele estava imediatamente lá para salvá-lo. Em como ele provavelmente também não estava muito longe. Em como ele havia ligado para ela, para que ela soubesse, para que ela aparecesse. Em como Matt sempre aparecia quando precisavam de ajuda. Quando precisavam de cuidado.

— Não somos os únicos a sofrer desse mal.

::

_Serena e Matt se jogaram na grama, gameboys em mãos, prontos para jogar. Mello chutava a bola para lá e para cá, ainda parecendo querer jogar. Era assim todo dia, a não ser quando Serena e Mello brigavam por alguma besteira, e aí seriam apenas Matt e o loiro, pois a garota estaria bufando por algum lugar do orfanato. _

_Mas o dia estava lindo, eles haviam ganhado o jogo, e resto da tarde parecia que iria continuar em paz. Ao menos, era o que Matt desejava._

"_Eu já me decidi!" Mello anunciou, ainda chutando a bola. Os outros dois relutantemente levantaram os olhos dos eletrônicos e olharam para o garoto._

"_Decidiu o quê?" Serena perguntou, franzindo o cenho e esperando alguma besteira._

"_Decidi que vou seguir os passos de L e me tornar um dos melhores detetives. Aliás, o melhor. Vou me tornar seu sucessor." Anunciou, com um brilho de cobiça nos olhos que fez Serena se lembrar de quando ele olhava para chocolates. Mas ela apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a jogar no seu gameboy._

"_Bem, acho que a gente já esperava por isso, você tem praticamente um fã-clube para L." Matt disse, recebendo uma bolada em suas pernas, que o fez rir. "Mas isso quer dizer que você vai embora daqui, então? Como ele foi?"_

"_Claro. Para me tornar um grande detetive, eu não posso ficar preso aqui para sempre, olhando para a cara de vocês dois."_

_E nesse momento um _crack! _foi ouvido, vindo do gameboy que Serena jogara na grama. Seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho, como quando ela comia chocolate sem querer, e lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, mas ela rapidamente as limpou com a mão._

"_Você é um tremendo idiota, Mello!" Gritou a plenos pulmões, antes de sair correndo para algum lugar nos fundos do orfanato. _

::

Serena segurou mais forte no guidão da moto e acelerou. Quando chegasse, iria... o quê? Sentar e relembrar os velhos anos na Wammy's House? Jogar videogame com Matt enquanto ele comeria um chocolate, observando-os impacientemente? Falar sobre como ela aprendera a ignorar todas as lembranças, mas que nunca conseguia apagar o dia em que ele a abandonara lá? Dizer para ele abandonar o caso Kira e seu orgulho e apenas permanecer vivo? Fazê-lo ir embora com ela?

Serena quase riu de si mesma. Nunca falaria ou faria nada daquilo. Ela crescera, mas no fundo ainda era a garotinha emburrada e frustrada que travava no momento de falar o que realmente queria. Ela tinha coragem de dizer que ele era idiota. Tinha coragem de dizer para Miller que sabia que ela gostava de L. Tinha coragem de puxar o cigarro de Matt e apagar porque detestava fumaça. Mas falar de seus sentimentos e sobre si mesma? Nunca conseguira.

Se conseguisse, talvez o tivesse feito ficar.

Bufou e franziu o cenho, acelerando mais ainda. Iria chegar, comprovar que ele estava vivo e depois iria embora. Era isso que iria fazer.

::

A campainha tocou e o loiro franziu o cenho, olhando imediatamente para o rapaz que jogava distraidamente em seu gameboy no canto da sala-quarto-cozinha. Os outros dois cômodos eram compostos por um banheiro e por uma sala cheia de computadores e televisores, que seriam de extrema importância assim que ele conseguisse se levantar daquele maldito sofá. Não era muito, mas Matt nunca fizera questão de ter mais do que aquilo.

— Matt, quem é? — Perguntou, logo imaginando que não gostaria da resposta quando Matt lhe sorriu sarcasticamente. Mordeu ferozmente um pedaço do chocolate em suas mãos.

— Quem será? Acho que é o cara da pizza...

A campainha tocou novamente.

— Matt, não seja idiota, você sabe que... — E quase instantaneamente soube quem estava do outro lado da porta. — Merda. Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Matt, seu otário, se eu pudesse sair daqui você estaria morto, sabia disso?

O outro lhe sorriu novamente, levantando-se e indo até a porta.

— Eu sei. — E abriu.

Serena entrou tempestuosamente no local. Segurava um capacete debaixo do braço e seus cabelos loiros e cheios estavam desgrenhados, o que por um segundo o fez relembrar a infância e odiou ainda mais Matt por aquilo. Seu rosto estava vermelho e o cenho franzido e quando falou não foi em um tom baixo.

— Mello. Seu. Tremendo. Idiota. É esse o seu grande plano? Se explodir? Nossa, parabéns, Kira agora está sendo executado, como podemos ver. —Falou rapidamente e claramente irritada, soltando um grunhido de raiva logo em seguida. — Sabe qual o seu problema? O seu maldito complexo de inferioridade, que só você enxerga, que só te faz querer ultrapassar o idiota do Near e te deixa ainda mais imprudente do que o normal e só faz com que você faça ainda mais idiotices que o normal. — E soltou outro grunhido. Falava como se nem o visse, como se tivesse diante de si o Mello de sete anos e estivesse brigando porque ele não sabia chutar uma bola do jeito certo. — É isso o que acontece, seu... grande...

Dessa vez, finalmente olhou para Mello, talvez no intuito de buscar algum adjetivo que não fosse "idiota", mas a voz de Serena morreu antes que prosseguisse. Mello a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, um ar quase risonho em sua expressão enquanto comia um chocolate com a mesma avidez de sempre, como se fosse o Mello de 13-ou-14 anos... mas não era. Uma enorme cicatriz típica de queimadura cobria um lado de seu rosto e pelo o que podia ver pela camisa preta e frouxa que usava, a cicatriz apenas continuava. Era vermelha, _recente_ e mais grave do que Serena imaginara.

Ela havia ido ali ao intuito de vê-lo vivo e ir embora. Chegara, gritara e agora uma enorme cicatriz a encarava do outro lado do recinto, acabando com qualquer força de vontade que tivesse para sair dali.

Seus ombros relaxaram e ela voltara a ser a Serena de vinte anos. Recostou o capacete num dos cantos do ambiente, sem saber direito o que pensar ou fazer. Mello a observava, estranhamente quieto para seus padrões, mas ela preferiu ignorar seu olhar. Suspirou longamente e olhou para Matt, que até então fingira apenas jogar em seu gameboy, mas que agora retribuía o olhar.

— Oi. — Ela murmurou. Ele sorriu e Serena se aproximou para abraçá-lo de leve. — E você, hein? Está bem, não está? – Matt limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça.

— O imprudente é ele. — Alfinetou, recebendo um olhar zangado do loiro. — Bem, já que apareceu alguém para cuidar de você, vou começar os preparativos para o que você me pediu, Mello.

Mello assentiu e Matt deu um tapinha de leve no ombro de Serena, entrando no outro cômodo antes que ela pudesse impedi-lo ou dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ela olhou para o loiro, incerta do que fazer em seguida, mas acabou silenciosamente se aproximando de onde ele estava deitado, sentando-se numa poltrona de frente para ele. Perto o bastante para observá-lo, longe o bastante para não fazer mais do que isso.

— Fazia tempo que eu não te ouvia gritar comigo, Serena. — Mello falou e ouvi-lo falar seu nome a atingiu de uma forma que não imaginou que atingiria, mas ela conseguiu apenas menear a cabeça.

— Só você para conseguir acabar com anos de controle de raiva.

— Adoro como sua parte raivosa é destinada especialmente a mim. — Disse e Serena quis rir do sarcasmo, mas quando o olhou, deparou-se com um ar de sinceridade no loiro.

Ela revirou os olhos. Mello era louco. Como ela havia se esquecido disso?

Puxou as pernas para a poltrona e abraçou-as, recostando-se melhor no estofado – por mais que tivesse voltado a ser a Serena de vinte anos, antigas manias nunca mudavam. À medida que o observava, mais se atentava ao fato de que a mudança em Mello não havia apenas sido física. Sua expressão desafiadora e arrogante ainda permanecia, mas havia algo de mais sombrio nela, como se o ar risonho e imprudente que parecia haver ao seu redor estivesse se apagando. Como se a autoconfiança que ele sempre quis mostrar ser inabalável estivesse, por fim, tão abalada que ele não conseguia mais esconder.

Ele terminava a barra de chocolate como se fosse sua última refeição na vida e seus olhos não desviaram dela por um minuto que fosse. Observava-a ainda mais descaradamente do que ela e parecia conseguir ler o que ela pensava. Seus olhos azuis pareciam desafiá-la a falar algo sobre e em algum momento, Serena cogitou perguntar se ele estava bem.

— Como conseguiu cuidar da queimadura? — Foi o que acabou dizendo.

Mello deu de ombros.

— Um conhecido de Matt cuidou da parte emergencial e tenho que fazer compressas de água fria até cicatrizar por completo. — Revirou os olhos, claramente irritado com a situação. —Matt acha um saco, mas me ajuda. Eu acho um saco maior ainda, mas preciso poder sair daqui o quanto antes.

— Para continuar com a investigação. — Serena falou, sem pensar.

— Claro.

Mello respondeu e nesse momento a olhou bem nos olhos, parecendo quase um animal prestes a dar o bote. Tão desafiador.

Serena se levantou andou em direção à cozinha, inicialmente pensando em pegar uma água ou qualquer coisa que a fizesse fugir de Mello por um segundo. Porém se deparou com panos em cima da pia e uma bacia com água e sem pensar, sem pestanejar, sem ponderar no que aquilo implicaria, pegou-os.

Andou de volta para o sofá, onde Mello já devorava vorazmente outra barra. Ele virou seu rosto um pouco para olhá-la e franziu o cenho ao ver o material que tinha em mãos. Prontamente se apoiou em seus cotovelos, erguendo-se parcialmente, olhando-a com um misto de curiosidade e incredulidade. Serena se sentou próxima a barriga dele, mergulhando um dos panos na água fria, enquanto ignorava o olhar questionador do loiro. Ela levantou uma das mãos para afastar-lhe os cabelos e a gentileza do toque o fez repousar no travesseiro novamente, surpreso.

Aquilo era raro. Serena nunca tivera o dom para delicadezas. Sempre fora a menina com o chute mais forte, o abraço mais desajeitado, o temperamento mais curto. Para furtar comida da cozinha, parecia uma felina em ação, mas para beijá-lo, anos depois, parecia com ele mesmo devorando um chocolate. Não conseguia tocá-lo sem lhe deixar arranhões.

Mas vê-la ali, tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos enquanto se esforçava para cuidar de sua cicatriz... Mello agora se perguntava quem era a mulher sentada a sua frente, de corpo mais fino e movimentos ainda mais silenciosos, de expressão séria e temperamento controlado. Mello se perguntava se a conhecia e o quanto teria perdido.

Porém o pensamento veio e foi. Mello fugira para não ter qualquer pensamento que não fosse Kira.

Serena encostou o pano molhado na lateral do rosto do loiro e a primeira coisa que notou foi que a pele era quente, como se fervesse. Emanava calor como se ainda estivesse no incêndio e Serena podia sentir até mesmo através do pano que passava da forma mais lenta que podia pelas marcas da queimadura. Vista de perto, ela podia notar que a cicatriz estava começando a tornar-se escura, feia, desfigurada, parecendo drenar toda a força vital de Mello, pouco a pouco.

Mas ao mesmo tempo... vê-lo daquele jeito, vê-lo ganhar marcas que não existiam quando ela estava por perto... de certa forma, aquilo a fazia vê-lo como um homem e não mais o seu menino esquisito com quem um dia ela adorou brigar. Brigar e... suspirou baixinho, franzindo o cenho de leve. Maduro e ao mesmo tempo vulnerável. Era nisso que Mello parecia ter se transformado, deitado daquela forma, recebendo seus atrapalhados cuidados.

— Podia ter ao menos ligado antes, se ia se explodir desse jeito. — Ela murmurou, evitando seus olhos que não pareciam querer deixá-la em paz nunca.

Mello riu com escárnio.

— Obrigado por ficar me lembrando disso. — Ele disse, revirando os olhos. — E é claro que eu não ia te ligar. Quando fui embora da Wammy's... — E nesse momento ele notou as mãos da loira tremerem levemente. — ... eu te disse porque tinha que ir e te disse porque não podia voltar até que o caso estivesse encerrado. Nós dois vimos L ir embora do mesmo jeito e por isso sabemos por que cortar os laços é importante.

Serena meneou a cabeça, não querendo tocar _naquele_ ponto.

— Certo, que seja, mas se você pretendia acabar com sua vida daquele jeito, então por-

— Eu não ia. Eu causei a explosão para fugir, não para morrer, Serena. Está me tomando por algum otário? Ou melhor, esqueceu sua própria inteligência em algum lugar? — Mello a cortou e antes que ela pudesse retrucar, ele continuou: — Não, eu não ia te ligar se tinha certeza de que ia viver. Isso só ia me fazer querer te ver, espertinha.

Nesse momento, ela levantou o olhar para encará-lo. Não acreditava como ele conseguia fazê-la querer esganá-lo e beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Não faria nenhum dos dois, porém, então apenas o olhou em silêncio, pensando no que dizer.

— Mas não se preocupe. No dia em que eu souber que vou morrer, te ligo para dizer um oi antes. — Ele disse em um tom arrogante e sarcástico, mas com um estranho brilho no olhar. A expressão de Serena imediatamente azedou.

— Não, obrigada.

Repousou o pano usado no chão e o trocou por outro seco. Prendeu os cabelos longos e cheios em um coque frouxo, para tirá-los dos olhos, e inclinou-se para molhar o pano na água não mais tão fria. Nesse momento, Mello franziu o cenho ao notar um brilho prateado no pescoço de Serena. Não poderia ser o que ele estava pensando... poderia? Esperou que ela voltasse a colocar o pano molhado em seu pescoço e por um milissegundo, hesitou.

Hesitou porque sabia o que estaria ali. Hesitou porque saberia o que faria e como se sentiria. Hesitou porque sentiria e sentiria demais. Hesitou porque era Serena e, quando o assunto era ela, ele parecia querer hesitar em todas suas outras ações. Hesitou porque não podia mais hesitar, não até ultrapassar Near.

Hesitou, mas levantou sua mão em direção ao pescoço dela e quando tocou a corrente, Serena arregalou os olhos, afastando-se para trás. Era a primeira vez que o rosto dela corava desde que chegara ali e ela parecia um tanto perturbada por ter sido descoberta.

— Não, Mello, isso... — Era também a primeira vez que dizia o seu nome desde a explosão de raiva.

Mas o momento de hesitação de Mello se fora rápido como viera e ele não iria apenas deixar para lá. Ele se ergueu no sofá e novamente tocou a corrente prateada, puxando-a devagar para revelar um enorme colar com um crucifixo na ponta. O _seu_ crucifixo. Ou melhor, o crucifixo que dera a Serena há... quatro anos? Parecia tão mais. Parecia uma eternidade a mais.

Serena o encarava envergonhada e acuada. Não planejara ser descoberta daquela forma. Colocar aquele colar se tornara um hábito há quatro anos e nem sequer passara por sua cabeça que Mello poderia vê-lo ali. Mas ele o vira e agora sabia o quão tola, apegada e perdida ela ainda era.

— Você realmente guardou... — Ele murmurou, quase sussurrando. Encarava-a de uma forma que Serena não conseguia explicar e isso só a deixava mais em pânico.

— É algo... — Serena suspirou, olhando-o firmemente. — É algo muito pesado para eu conseguir tirar.

E então Mello a beijou.

Beijou-a e beijou-a tão firme e vorazmente que se surpreendeu por ter não tê-lo feito antes. Puxou-a pelo colar apenas para que ficasse próxima o bastante para que pudesse segurá-la pela nuca, fazendo com que o coque frouxo se desfizesse em uma cascata loira. Afundou seus dedos na cascata, trazendo-a perto, mais perto, mais perto. Mello sempre fora do tipo de se deixar levar por emoções e nesse momento não queria esconder ou mentir sobre isso.

Ela o correspondia com igual intensidade, suspirando sofregamente quando a língua quente e úmida dele tocou a dela, o gosto do chocolate que ele comera marcante, fazendo-a perceber o quanto esperara e desejara por aquilo.

Serena bloqueara todos os seus pensamentos e o beijava como se ainda fosse uma adolescente. Sua mão apertava o ombro não marcado de Mello, seus dedos pressionando a pele de uma forma completamente diferente da delicadeza com que cuidara do loiro ainda há pouco. Seus olhos estavam apertados, mas sentia o olhar dele sobre si, como sempre. E gostava e queria que ele a olhasse e visse o quanto ela o desejava.

Sentia os efeitos da alergia ao chocolate começando a surgir, seu sangue pulsando mais rápido em seu rosto, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais quente. Mas isso apenas parecia afetar ainda mais seu frenesi momentâneo, deixando-se levar quando ele a puxou para que se sentasse em suas pernas. Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais rasa, fosse pelo beijo ou pelo sangue sendo bombeado com rapidez, e por mais que sentisse uma louca necessidade de não terminar o contato, acabou por afastá-lo de leve.

Mello tentava recuperar o fôlego e a observava fazer o mesmo. Sorriu ironicamente ao ver a alergia de Serena agindo e deixando seu rosto incrivelmente vermelho, lembrando-se de quantas vezes aquilo os denunciara na época do orfanato. Aos poucos, sua respiração voltou ao normal e passou a fitá-la em silêncio.

Após longos suspiros, ela também se acalmou um pouco e olhou para ele, esperando algum comentário afiado, mas ao invés disso, estremeceu no mesmo instante. Mello a encarava, mas não como sempre ou como encarava a todos, a intensidade do olhar era dilacerante e tão cheia de... sentimentos. Serena conseguia enfim ler todos os sentimentos dele, sem ter chances para dúvidas ou incertezas. Suas emoções estavam claras e vulneráveis para que ela visse e entendesse.

E doeu. Oh, como doeu. Doeu porque estranhamente, mais do que nunca, ela teve a certeza de que era recíproco. E saber daquilo e mesmo assim não poder mudar nada era como uma pessoa segurando seu coração, apertando devagar, mais e mais, sem nunca soltar. Era como ter a certeza de que sempre estaria presa àquele sentimento. Porque ele não existia apenas nela. Doeu. Doeu porque agora ela sabia que também nele doía.

A loira estendeu a mão e experimentou tocar de leve a cicatriz, no que Mello recuou, com uma leve expressão de dor.

— Desculpe, eu só... eu nem sei mais. — Deu de ombros, num meio sorriso sem jeito. Procurou a mão de Mello e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Queria lhe dizer ainda tanta coisa, mas tudo parecia permanecer embolado e preso em sua mente.

Ele se aproximou novamente, inclinando a cabeça e ela fechou os olhos. Roçou seus lábios nos dela, dessa vez com calma e uma determinada dedicação, antes de começar um cálido beijo. Moviam-se devagar, dessa vez provando e saboreando, não apenas devorando. Suspiros eram ouvidos aqui e ali e Serena ousou abrir os olhos, para encontrar os de Mello semicerrados, fazendo-a sorrir levemente por entre o beijo. Separaram-se tão lentamente como começaram, os dentes afiados do loiro permanecendo por um momento nos lábios da mulher antes de se afastarem por fim.

_E agora?_ A pergunta parecia gritar por todo o quarto.

Sem aviso, o loiro se levantou. Fez uma leve careta de dor, mas pareceu satisfeito, pois pegou um casaco vermelho que estava pendurado no sofá, colocando-o. Serena franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Mello? O que... Você vai sair?

— Eu preciso ir, Serena. Não posso adiar ou esperar mais. Não quando já estão correndo a minha frente. —Disse, sério, e estranhamente evitando olhá-la. Pegava algumas coisas, como chaves, e as enfiava nos bolsos largos do casaco.

— Você não me parece exatamente bom para sair ainda.

— Acabei de ganhar energia extra, já estou bom o bastante. — Abriu uma barra de chocolate e mordeu-a com vontade.

Serena revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

— Isso não é brincadeira. Você não... — Sua voz morreu ao vê-lo enfiar uma arma no bolso e ficou em pé. — Aonde você vai?

— Serena. — Mello disse, finalmente voltando a encará-la. — Eu realmente preciso ir. Há certas coisas de que preciso me livrar e outras que preciso esclarecer. Você sabe disso. Nada mudou.

Ela sabia. E como sabia. E por saber, caminhou apressadamente até o cômodo onde Matt estava, deixando um confuso Mello para trás. Entrou sem pedir licença e sorriu de leve para o ruivo.

— Tenho que ir.

Matt levantou os olhos dos vários monitores que tinha a frente, olhando-a com interesse. Notou seu rosto vermelho, como ficava na época do orfanato. Notou sua expressão, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçá-la. E entendeu. Assentiu de leve e levantou-se para lhe dar o abraço que ela parecia precisar.

Mas Serena logo se afastou, ainda com um sorriso leve.

— Vai ficar bem?

— Não pretendo morrer ainda, obrigado.

Ela riu, meneando a cabeça.

— Que bom. Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa... Irei para casa. — E isso chamou a atenção de Matt, mas ela não lhe deu espaço para perguntas. — Mas se precisar, virei o mais rápido que puder.

— Ora, vamos, não se preocupe tanto. A próxima vez que eu te ligar vai ser para jogarmos um desses novos jogos que saíram.

— Tem uns fantásticos por sinal. — Ela se permitiu comentar, dessa vez com um sorriso mais amplo. — Mal posso esperar.

Uma sensação amarga de incerteza subitamente pairou entre dois, mas Matt apenas bagunçou-lhe os cabelos e Serena deu-lhe outro rápido abraço, antes de acenar e sair.

Mello a esperava de braços cruzados e Serena o olhou, mais séria do que já estivera durante toda aquela noite. Ela andou até o capacete que deixara no chão e segurou-o firmemente em suas mãos.

— Estou indo. — Anunciou, sua testa levemente franzida, e o loiro de repente pareceu impaciente.

— Não precisa ir agora. Pode ficar aqui de bobeira com o Matt, não é como se ele fosse re-

— Mello, eu estou indo. — Ela repetiu, mais firmemente. Suspirou longamente, como sempre fazia antes de tomar a rara coragem para dizer o que pensava. — Pode ser infantil e egoísta, mas ao menos dessa vez eu quero saber como é ser a pessoa que vai, não a que fica.

Ele pareceu indignado por uns instantes e prestes a falar alguma coisa, porém desistiu e deixou os braços antes cruzados caírem ao lado de seu corpo. Passou a mão por sua nuca, parecendo extremamente cansado e derrotado, como alguém próximo da desistência, mas então conseguiu formar um sorriso largo em seus lábios.

— Até logo, Serena.

— Você é um tremendo idiota, Mello.

E saiu, sem parar para pensar no que as palavras dele queriam dizer.

::

"_Pela milésima vez, Mello, não, eu não vou comer chocolate só para espantar o seu tédio. Vá achar qualquer outra coisa para fazer, oras." Serena disse, lançando-lhe mais um olhar cético para depois voltar a se concentrar no jogo em mãos. Estavam em sua sala preferida do orfanato, com várias estantes cheias de livros e brinquedos para as crianças em um canto. Matt, que até então disputava contra Serena e conversava com Mello, caíra no sono, deitado no chão da sala._

"_Eu só quero ver como é, só isso. Uma experiência. Não vai doer! Nem sequer coça, pelo que você disse." Ele insistiu, segurando uma barra na frente dela. Obviamente, Mello estava fazendo aquilo para espantar seu tédio, como ela dissera, mas não iria admitir._

"_Mas você _sabe_ como é. Fez esse teste quando tínhamos oito anos, lembra?"_

"_Isso foi há cinco anos. O teste precisa ser refeito." Mello falou e então sorriu maliciosamente. "Se der uma mordida, eu digo a todos que você é a melhor jogadora de futebol aqui da Wammy's."_

"_Certo, acho que você não me entendeu bem. O teste foi feito quando tínhamos oito anos, mas não quer dizer que você pode usar o mesmo truque para me convencer." Serena retrucou, revirando os olhos e bufando. "E eu não preciso mais que você me diga isso para saber que sou." Acrescentou num murmúrio, no que Mello riu._

_O loiro olhou ao redor, pensando no que poderia usar para convencê-la, mordendo a barra ele mesmo para conter sua frustração. Olhou para a garota, que parecia novamente concentrada em seu jogo e empurrou-a de leve com seu ombro, para chamar sua atenção. Ela suspirou e olhou para ele interrogativamente._

"_Tem vida aqui fora, sabia?" Ele disse, inclinando a cabeça com um sorriso, mordendo o chocolate novamente. Serena desviou o olhar, as bochechas com um leve tom rosado. Mello arqueou as sobrancelhas, iluminando-se com uma ideia e achando-se estúpido por não ter pensado nela antes._

"_Se você está tão entediado, devia dormir que ne-" Mas antes que pudesse terminar, os lábios de Mello estavam sobre os dela. Ela afastou-se, mas não muito, surpresa com o beijo e com a maciez do mesmo. O loiro a encarava, ainda sorrindo, e quando se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, ela cerrou os olhos com força e apertou-lhe a camisa._

_O rosto de Serena, aos poucos, ficou mais e mais vermelho, mas Mello não parou para ver seu experimento, nem Serena parou para brigar com ele. Pararam apenas muitos minutos depois, com um Matt extremamente sonolento os encarando._

::

Serena acordou confusa de ter vinte anos e não treze novamente, e se permitiu sorrir um pouco com o sonho antes de assimilar que o que a fizera acordar fora o som estridente de seu celular tocando. À medida que mais se situava à realidade, mais seu sorriso ia desaparecendo para dar lugar a uma expressão soturna.

Espreguiçou-se, levantando-se do sofá onde acabara por dormir, mas antes de ir até a mesa onde seu celular estava largado, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um dos monitores que estava programado com um canal de notícias japonês. Um rapaz ruivo, usando goggles, com cigarro na boca, acabara de ser baleado por, pelo que parecia, vários guarda-costas.

Serena cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando reprimir um soluço enquanto seu estômago parecia ter levado um soco. Não. Não. _Não. _Olhou em desespero para o celular que ainda tocava e correu para ele. Não. Não. _Não._

— A-alô? — Atendeu, a voz trêmula, as mãos trêmulas, o corpo todo sendo invadido por um torpor de tristeza enquanto seus olhos lentamente começavam a se avermelhar.

— Serena.

— Não. Não. O que está fazendo? Por que está me ligando? Mello... — Falou desesperadamente, sentindo as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair aquele tempo todo finalmente rolando.

— Serena, eu...

— Não. Você não deveria me ligar. Você disse isso, eu... — Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando, em vão, controlar seu iminente desespero e a rapidez com que sua mente trabalhava. — Matt, ele...

— Eu sei. Caramba, eu sei, Serena, eu não... planejei que acabasse dessa forma. — Ele falava e parecia apressado, enfurecido, triste... derrotado. — Só me escute, agora, está bem?

— Não, Mello, o que quer que você esteja fazendo, pare.

— Serena. Só me escute, eu não tenho muito tempo, então, argh... só escute. — Pediu e o peito de Serena apertou ao notar que não era a única em desespero. — O crucifixo. Você lembra porque eu o dei a você, não lembra? Eu preciso que guarde outra coisa para mim, Serena, que guarde e não se esqueça. Preciso que fique com meu nome. Fique com ele e lembre-se dele, para que de alguma forma... a pessoa que fui antes de Mello continue a existir.

Serena segurava tão firmemente o eletrônico em sua mão que achou que o quebraria. Apertava os olhos, mas as lágrimas insistiam em cair. Meneava a cabeça, mas a realidade insistia em ficar. Em ligar.

— Eu o odeio, Mello. Odeio. Você é um tremendo idiota. Idiota. Como você pode me pedir...

— Mihael Keehl. — Ele murmurou, quase implorando. Sua voz parecia carregada de emoções, o que a fez se lembrar de seus olhos.

Devagar, a loira limpou suas lágrimas. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Abriu e fechou sua mão, até que ficasse estável. Engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos, dessa vez sem apertá-los.

— Serena?

— Mihael. — E deixou o nome pairar em seus ouvidos por alguns segundos. — Sabe, Mihael, eu conheci um garoto, uma vez. Seu nome era Mello e ele era a criatura mais irritante que já existiu. Ele era sempre tão irritante em tudo que fazia. Tinha mania de comer chocolate, de olhar para todo mundo nos olhos, de sorrir maliciosamente, de querer ser sempre o primeiro em tudo. Eu nunca me cansava de brigar com ele. Ele esteve presente nos mais importantes momentos da minha vida e ausente em todos os outros momentos também. Mas...Mihael, eu o amei. O amei tanto, tanto, tão profundamente e tão puramente que... — E aqui sua voz tremeu terrivelmente, mas decidiu não parar. — ...que tenho medo. Medo porque amá-lo me deixou vulnerável. Medo porque não sei o que ele irá fazer agora ou o que irá acontecer com ele. Medo porque eu ainda o amo e medo de... eu nunca deixar de amá-lo, mesmo que...

E mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Não conseguiria mais prosseguir. Por um momento, apenas ouviram a respiração ritmada de ambos, mas então, Mello pareceu pegar ar.

— Então você é uma garota de sorte. — Ele disse e Serena pôde sentir que ele sorria. — Mello me disse que você tem olhos cor de chocolate e que ele a amou desde a primeira vez que os viu.

As palavras a atingiram devagar e novas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, seu corpo parecendo flutuar pelos instantes em que se permitiu deixar levar. Mas então um barulho do outro lado da linha a trouxe de volta ao chão.

— Preciso ir, Serena... Adeus.

— Adeus... Mello.

A ligação terminou bruscamente e Serena deixou-se desabar no chão. As lágrimas que até aquele dia nunca deixara cair, derramavam-se grossas e intermináveis. Deixou-se chorar por Matt. Por Mihael. Por Mello e Serena.

Chorou por ela mesma, por perceber que talvez nunca se livrasse do desespero que agora a assolava.

::

"_Serena, abre logo essa porta." Mello gritou, talvez pela quinta vez, para a porta fechada do quarto da loira. "Deixa de ser infantil, caramba. Abre essa porta." Disse mais uma vez, cruzando os braços com raiva. Bufou e bateu, de leve, sua testa na porta. "Não é como se você não soubesse que isso iria acontecer. L morreu. E querem que eu _investigue em conjunto com Near_. É óbvio que não vou aceitar isso. Eu e Near trabalhando juntos é uma ideia tão ridícula quanto sua atitude agora. Então abre essa porcaria de porta para que eu possa ter uma despedida decente." Falou, batendo na porta com um pouco mais de força. "Eu vou arrombar isso aqui se você não abrir." Emendou, dando um chute na madeira, para comprovar o que dizia._

_Ele esperou por vinte longos segundos até que a porta se abriu lentamente e uma Serena de cara fechada o encarou pela parte aberta. "Vá embora, Mello." Ele empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto sem esperar por convite e o olhar de Serena ficou ainda mais carregado. "Eu disse para ir embora, Mello. Não é o que disse que faria? Se virar sozinho?"_

"_Eu tinha tanta certeza de que você estava ouvindo tudo escondida. Obrigado por confirmar." E foi a vez de Serena revirar os olhos._

"_Você é um tremendo idiota, Mello."_

_Mello a encarou, praticamente divertindo-se com o que ela disse. "Como se você não dissesse isso desde os sete anos."_

"_Sinal de que você não mudou nem um pouco."_

"_Talvez não." Respondeu e o peso de suas palavras, junto com um brilho diferente em seu olhar, quase fez com que Serena se arrependesse do que tinha dito. Quase. "Talvez por não ter mudado é que eu esteja indo embora. E talvez por isso, também, é que eu esteja aqui." _

_Mello passou seu polegar pela corrente do colar que Serena sempre o vira usar, desde o dia em que ela chegara ao orfanato. Ele brincou um pouco com o objeto antes de puxá-lo de dentro de sua blusa, revelando o pingente em forma de crucifixo que o acompanhava. Serena vira o objeto duas, três vezes no máximo, e olhou-o confusa, sua cabeça trabalhando rápido pensando nas possibilidades do que aconteceria em seguida._

_O loiro tirou o colar e o estendeu para ela, que deu um passo atrás. "O quê?" Serena disse, sem pegar o objeto._

"_Minha... mãe, ou meu pai talvez, mal consigo lembrar, me deu esse colar e a única coisa que mantenho dessa época comigo. Quero que fique com ele e guarde-o para mim." Falou, num tom mais calmo e paciente do que o normal. Aproximou-se da garota, pegando sua mão e colocando o crucifixo nela. Ela o encarou, a testa enrugada dando lugar a sobrancelhas arqueadas._

"_Mas por..."_

"_Eu vou embora hoje e não pretendo voltar, não até que Kira pague pelo que fez, não até que eu o pegue antes de Near." Serena pareceu querer protestar, para dizer o quão ridícula sua competição era, mas ele prosseguiu. "Para prosseguir, eu preciso me desvincular de qualquer coisa que me faça hesitar ou parar." Deixou a frase pairar entre ambos por alguns segundos, ambos ignorando a quantidade de significados diferentes que ela poderia ter. "E por isso preciso que você fique com ele. Porque talvez... eu precise me lembrar do tempo em que não fui Mello. E nesse momento precisarei ver você."_

_Serena apertou o crucifixo em sua mão e andou para lá e para cá no quarto, os olhos apertados. "Isso... é pesado demais. Você sabe que é e _porque _é. Por que não o entrega ao Matt?"_

"_Se eu sei porque é pesado, então você sabe porque tem que ser você."_

"_Que droga, Mello." Passou a mão pelos cabelos emaranhados, nervosamente, e então colocou o colar em seu pescoço, escondendo o pingente dentro da blusa, como ele fizera. Uma sombra pareceu sair da expressão do loiro e ele lhe deu um sorriso amplo e malicioso. E extremamente irritante._

_Serena notou que ele pretendia se aproximar, mas ela se adiantou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, segurando seu rosto talvez com força demais. Sentia uma vontade estranha de chorar, como raramente sentia, mas engoliu as lágrimas e separou-se dele com um sorriso satisfeito._

"_Se não pegar Kira, eu e Matt iremos atazaná-lo pelo resto de sua vida." Ela disse, dando um passo para trás._

"_Então terei o prazer de quebrar a cara de vocês." Retrucou, ainda sorrindo. Acenou levemente antes de deixar o quarto. _

_Serena contou dez segundos em sua mente antes de andar até a porta e fechá-la novamente, deixando-se deslizar por ela. Tirou o colar e segurou o crucifixo em suas mãos, percebendo o quanto ele pesava em seu pescoço e o quanto ele lhe dava um misto de raiva, frustração, alegria e tristeza. Apertou-o. _

"_Você é um tremendo idiota, Mello." Sussurrou, para ninguém._

**::**

**N/Abracadabra: **ENTÃO. Eu estou me metendo e fazendo uma nota porque não tenho o mínimo conhecimento de "limites". Na verdade, eu queria que isso fosse surpresa pra Murder, mas ela vai ver antes de postar. Lá vai: eu estou muito orgulhosa dessa fic. Foi um fim de semana de ideias e muitas noites no trabalho – pra vocês terem noção, do dia que ela me contou a ideia do que seria só um ocorrido entre Serena e Mello até a realização de que essa seria a centésima fic e sua escrita e tudo até hoje, passaram-se vinte dias. Vinte dias de trabalho árduo, de eu ficar dizendo "ESCREVE MULHER" e de ela ficar "AGUENTA ACORDADA PRA LER O QUE EU FIZ" porque eu sou uma senhora que dorme cedo. O resultado final de um processo cheio de sangue, suor e lágrimas está aí. Tão lindo. E doloroso. E eu estou me emocionando aqui na minha nota (que eu só não brinco de "nota maior que a fic" porque a fic tem quinze páginas! Quase um recorde) porque eu e a Murder estamos nesse negócio de fanfic desde que a gente tinha ONZE anos. São nove anos disso. Obviamente, ela já escreveu mais de cem fics, mas essa conta como a centésima marcante e postada aqui, que foi basicamente onde a gente amadureceu a escrita. Enfim, ai. Nem sei mais o que tô dizendo. É bom que vocês deixem review.

**N/Murder: **OK. PAUSA PARA RESPIRAR E CHORAR UM POUQUINHO COM ESSA NOTA LINDA DA ABRA. OK. MAIS UMA PAUSA PRA CHORAR PORQUE EU CONSEGUI FINALMENTE. OK.

Certo. Oi. Essa é a minha centésima fic postada aqui no FF, espero que alguém tenha tido paciência de ler as 15 fucking página. Com essa fic vem toda uma história de amizades e bons momentos e muitas das minhas melhores lembranças. O FF é um marco para muitas amizades importantes, principalmente com a Abra, e eu fico toda emocionadinha ao falar disso. A fic é MelloOc, porque quando eu vi a pequena história deles ficou grande, virou fanfic, virou centésima. E ah, nossa, eu gostei. Eu não sei porque, mas eu gostei. Talvez eu devesse mudar algo aqui e algo acolá? Talvez. Mas eu escrevi isso num frenesi louco e to tão tão tão feliz de ter saído que oh, tá ótimo assim. Quer dizer, eu estava tão noiada com essa centésima, que por um momento ela ia ser uma putaria g0y de Free, então estamos no lucro, creio eu.

De qualquer forma, eu queria agradecer imensamente a essa pessoa maravilhosa que é a Abracadabra. Que esperou pacientemente eu ficar viajando antes de escrever um parágrafo, que me aguentou ficar perguntando 'Tá chato? Tá ruim? Ta IC?' e ficar mimizando sobre a fic. Muito muito muito obrigada por sempre estar em todos esses momentos que parecem pequenos, mas que para mim são enormes. Te amo, sua linda.

Ai, enfim, que drama, o meu. Vou postar antes que a Abra tenha um pirepaque.

Obrigada a todo mundo que se envolveu e quem me conhece há anos e quem me conheceu agora e bleh, amo todes vocês s2.


End file.
